Play Fair
by Clearly Odd
Summary: JJ finds that geniuses aren't always fair when it comes to arguments- but that doesn't mean she's above fighting back.  JJ/Reid, established, oneshot.


Play Fair

-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I have returned, and brought this puff of (hopefully) humorous fluff with me. Hope you enjoy!

-/-/-

_Love is a game in which one always cheats._

_~Honore de Balzac_

-/-/-

Reid sat on the bed he shared with JJ, letting his mind wander while he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. The team had returned from a long case earlier that day and everyone had gone home right after that, eager to experience some real rest for the first time in a week. However, most thoughts of sleep were sent to the back of Reid's mind and he began thinking of other uses for the bed he was currently sitting on when JJ came out of the bathroom.

JJ was wearing what she considered her comfortable pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and pair soft shorts that stopped just above her knees. The articles of clothing hugged her body gently, showing off her feminine curves. She moved towards the dresser, where she pulled out some of the clothes she intended on wearing tomorrow, and faced her lover. She took in the look of contemplation on his face and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "What're you thinking about?" She asked him quietly.

"You." He replied, standing up and pulling her back into a kiss.

"Mm hmm?" JJ mumbled against his lips as their kisses continued.

He made no semblance of a reply but began to trail kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. "Ah, Spence? What're you doing?" JJ asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Reid straightened back up, blushing a little. "I-uh, thought it was a little obvious…" He stuttered, leaning forward to place another kiss on her lips.

"Oh, no you don't. I am stressed and tired and I want to go to bed," He smirked a little and opened his mouth to reply, but she silenced him. "And _sleep_."

"You know, stress has actually been linked to times of…"

"Stow the statistics and don't bother; you're not getting any tonight." JJ told him, giving him a playful shove and headed over to her side of the bed.

When she looked over at him she saw him stealing glances at her as he sighed and gathered his pajamas. "Oh, stop pouting." She told him with a smile.

"I am not _pouting_." He shot back indignantly.

"Yes, you are. Now stop it and go wash up." She moved over to the closet and missed the mischievous glint that came into his eyes before he shut the bathroom door.

10 minutes later, JJ had finished laying out the outfit she intended on wearing the next day and was preparing to get into bed when Reid came out of the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat and she completely forgot to be irritated for a minute.

His hair was tousled and his bangs fell across his face in a way she had told him before was quite flattering. He wore a pair of striped pajama pants that had been a gift from her to replace the old, threadbare pair of flannel pants he'd had for years. In an out-of-character move, he wasn't wearing a shirt. While he certainly wasn't as muscular as Morgan or Hotch, he was strong in his own right and his lean, toned form looked inviting.

Reid turned his back on her, pretending not to notice the way JJ's eyes roamed over him the way his had earlier, and bent over the dresser. However, when he turned back to her, she looked rather miffed. "You're cheating." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? I'm not doing anything…" He seemed almost genuinely confused- almost.

"You know what I mean. Don't think I don't know what you're doing, parading around topless."

He blushed at her phrasing. "I'm not _parading around_. I get hot when I sleep, I've told you that." Reid said, looking steadily back at her, despite his slight embarrassment.

"Uh-huh. Well, you usually push back the blankets." JJ replied.

"I… thought I would try something new."

"Is that so?" JJ asked

"Yes." Reid said with a nod. "Yes, that is so."

The liaison glared at the genius for a few moments and he held her gaze, looking perfectly calm. Finally she blinked, frowning. "You left your clothes on the bathroom floor again." She told him matter-of-factly, her tone not matching her look of irritation.

Reid blinked in return, confused for a moment at the sudden change in topic. "Sorry." He replied, heading back into the bathroom in order to pick up his laundry.

When he emerged again with an armful of clothing to place in the hamper, he immediately noticed there was something different in the room. There was, in fact, one pair of pants missing- JJ's. She now stood by the bed, the picture of nonchalance, pulling back the covers and giving him a fine view of her toned legs and the pink pin-striped panties that showed beneath her white tank top. Reid shoved his clothing in the wicker hamper and turned back towards the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now who's cheating?" He asked petulantly, leaning against the hamper so it creaked beneath his weight.

"That implies that one of us was cheating to begin with, you know." JJ said, turning away from the blankets she'd been fussing with.

Reid was silent for a moment at her comment. "Yes, but my form of cheating was far more subtle than yours." He said, pointing accusingly at her before crossing his arms again. "My sleeping without a shirt is at least somewhat plausible; you never sleep without bottoms of some sort."

"What are you talking about, Spence?" JJ asked in mock-confusion. "These _are_ bottoms."

The blonde stuck a thumb in the waistband of her underwear and pulled it out briefly, as if to demonstrate, giving Reid a full look at her hip before she snapped the band back. "Of some sort, anyway." She smirked.

Groaning slightly, Reid gave up his front of annoyance and took the few steps forward needed to close the distance between himself and his girlfriend. She stopped him just inches before her and then leaned in to place a fast kiss on his lips. "Are you sure you don't just want to go to sleep?" She asked innocently.

"Quite positive." Reid told her, looping his arms over her waist and pulling her in close.

They stood for a few minutes, exchanging heated kisses before JJ placed her hands on Reid's shoulders and turned him so his back was to the bed. Before he knew what she was doing, she'd pushed him back onto the covers and was leaning over him, her knee braced on the bed beside his hip and her other foot on the floor with her hands still on his shoulders. "If I do this for you, I want you to do something for me." She told him, her tone sultry, before placing another smoldering kiss on his mouth.

"Anything." Reid replied breathlessly, attempting to follow her lips upwards as she pulled back.

"You have to get up early tomorrow and make me breakfast." She whispered, leaning close to his ear. "A _good_ one."

When she pulled back she giggled slightly at the look on her lover's face. "And you complain that _I_ don't play fair." He said, reaching up to pull her head gently back towards his.

"You started it." JJ mumbled against his lips, removing her hands from his shoulders.

Reid took the opportunity to switch their positions, so he was hovering over her and rapidly trailing kisses down her neck, letting her know he didn't care who'd started it but that he was perfectly happy to be the one to end it.

-/-/-

_The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war._

_~John Lyly_

-/-/-

Author's Note: This has been sitting unfinished in my files for months… I finally finished it! And I think maybe I might have written slightly un-awkward hotness… I'm not really sure. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this pointlessness! A review would be lovely… y'know, if you want…


End file.
